Never
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Aku rasa kita berakhir saja, Youngjae hyung."/B.A.P MoonJae/JongJae/Shounen-ai


**NEVER**

**.**

**Cast : B.A.P Moon Jongup, Yoo Youngjae**

**.**

**Shounen-ai**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**Genres : Hurt/comfort, romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**_Uozumi Han Present_**

**.**

"Moon Jongup, berhenti!" suara lembut pemuda di persimpangan jalan itu menggema di tengah malam yang semakin larut. Napasnya tersengal karena terlalu lama berlari. Dia berhenti, menekan lututnya yang terasa sakit.

"Jongup-ah!" pemuda dengan jaket orange pastel itu hanya bisa berteriak pada sosok pemuda lain yang semakin menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Tidak sanggup lagi berlari.

"Kumohon..berhenti!"

Yoo Youngjae, nama pemuda itu. Perlahan merosot, meresapi dinginnya aspal di bawah lampu jalan. Menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dia..

Tidak pernah melihat Moon Jongup semarah itu sebelumnya.

Yang dia ingat hanya dirinya dan Daehyun yang tengah bercanda ditemani dua kaleng kopi seperti biasanya sebelum Jongup tiba-tiba datang dan memukul wajah Daehyun hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Juga..

Kata-kata Jongup yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

_"__Aku rasa kita berakhir saja, Youngjae hyung."_

Katakan apa salah Youngjae sampai Jongup memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Jongup bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa pun sebelum dia meninggalkan Youngjae dan Daehyun yang menggerutu dengan bibir yang pecah.

Ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Dia berharap Jongup menghubunginya, tetapi nama Daehyunlah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Youngjae menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, menjawab panggilan Daehyun dengan suara sengau.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jung!"

Ketika Youngjae mendengar suara Daehyun yang mencemaskannya, ia buru-buru menekan keinginannya untuk meminta Daehyun datang menghiburnya. Youngjae tidak baik-baik saja dan dia butuh sosok Daehyun. Tapi kemudian Youngjae menyuruh Daehyun untuk pulang dan tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jung Daehyun!"

Youngjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di antara tekukan lututnya. Bisakah dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini? Dia sungguh ingin bangun jika ini hanya mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan.

Daehyun mengiriminya satu e-mail yang memintanya untuk cepat pulang dan istirahat. Tak lama e-mail berikutnya masuk dari orang yang sama. Daehyun tahu Youngjae tidak akan membalasnya.

'Kita urus masalahmu dengan Jongup besok pagi! Aku tahu kau lelah.'

_Emoticon_ aneh di akhir e-mail Daehyun membuat Youngjae menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Youngjae terus memandangi layar ponselnya dalam diam sampai cahayanya perlahan meredup dan mati. Menyadarkan dirinya pada kenyataan di mana dia dan Jongup berakhir. Dia berakhir.

Air mata kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Udara dingin membabi buta mencekik tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan kesunyian yang justru membuat telinganya sakit. Youngjae membenci kesunyian, karena semakin mengingatkannya bahwa tidak ada Jongup di sisinya.

Derap langkah tak beraturan dari lorong gelap menarik perhatian Youngjae. Mungkinkah itu Jongup? Bolehkan ia berharap Jongup memintanya kembali?

Ketika derap langkahnya semakin jelas dan mendekat, Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak dipungkiri kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia berdiri di atas kakinya.

"Jongup-ah, apa itu kau?"

Cahaya lampu tempel di salah satu toko menyorot tepat pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari lorong sempit nan gelap itu.

DEG.

Sosok berbadan tambun dengan wajah beringas dan rambut merah menyala berjalan terseok ke arah Youngjae. Botol bir di tangan kirinya menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu saat ini. Mabuk.

Youngjae mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa bergerak ketika lelaki seram itu memandangi tubuhnya dari jarak yang semakin dekat. Menyeringai.

'Jongup-ah, tolong aku!'

"Hey, manis! Mau kutemani, eoh?" Laki-laki tambun itu menyentuh pundak Youngjae yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Jongup-ah, tolong aku!" teriakan Youngjae terdengar seperti cicitan tanpa arti dan hanya mendapat tertawaan mengejek dari lelaki itu.

"Minta tolong pada siapa, eoh? Pacarmu? Hahaha."

Youngjae menoleh ke sekeliling persimpangan sepi itu. Youngjae mengigit bibirnya. Tidak ada siapa pun entah itu pejalan kaki atau pengendara mobil. Dia sendirian.

Youngjae tidak bekutik ketika lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menahan napas.

'Demi Tuhan, Moon Jongup!'

Youngjae memekik ketika lelaki itu membenturkan punggungnya ke tiang lampu jalan dan mulai menjilati lehernya. Dia sudah menangis saat ini.

'Jongup-ah, aku mencintaimu!'

Usaha kecilnya untuk mendorong lelaki itu benar-benar tidak berarti. Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan lemah dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu.

'Moon..'

Dia sudah kehilangan Jongup malam ini. Apakah ia harus kehilangan tubuhnya juga?

'Jongup..'

"BERHENTI, KEPARAT!"

'Tolong, aku!'

Ketika tubuhnya terasa ringan, Youngjae tersungkur ke aspal. Pandangannya kabur, tapi masih jelas menangkap wajah Jongup yang menarik kerah lelaki itu dan membantingnya ke aspal, bersama dengan botol bir di tangannya yang terlepas dan pecah. Jongup meninju pelipisnya hingga lebam. Tanpa henti memukuli wajah dan menendang rusuk pemuda itu. Jongup beruntung pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, hingga dia hanya mendapat beberapa luka ringan di sudut bibir dan tulang air matanya.

Hanya beberapa menit sampai lelaki itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Jongup melirik Youngjae yang duduk bertumpu dengan tangan. Buru-buru menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh pemuda manis yang menangis itu.

"Youngjae Hyung, _gwaenchana_!" ujarnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Youngjae yang bergetar. Menciumi rambut Youngjae dengan sayang.

Youngjae meremas kaus Jongup dengan kuat, seakan tidak ingin Jongup meninggalkannya lagi. Seakan ia bisa saja sendirian lagi tanpa Jongup. Dia tidak bisa, sedetik saja tanpa Jongup.

"Aku di sini, Hyung!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Moon."

Tentu saja Jongup juga mencintainya. Tapi tak satu pun kata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk Youngjae. Jongup bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam berkata-kata. Jongup hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencium kepala Youngjae.

.

.

Youngjae datang dengan handuk dan wadah berisi es batu untuk mengobati luka Jongup. Ia duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat terang itu dan mulai mengompres luka di sudut bibirnya. Youngjae tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Yang Jongup lihat hanyalah mata Youngjae yang meredup, memancarkan kesakitan dan kekecewaan.

"Hyung!" Jongup menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang berada di wajahnya. Meremasnya lembut.

"Maaf aku hampir membuatmu celaka."

Youngjae tersenyum memaksa. Matanya masih menunduk ke lantai marmer apartemen Jongup.

"Aku hampir menyerah mengharapkanmu." Youngjae melepaskan jemari Jongup, menggeser tangannya ke sekitar mata pemuda itu.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengharapkan Daehyun hyung? Akh." Jongup meringis saat Youngjae menekan luka di pelipisnya dengan handuk.

"Mengharapkan si bodoh itu untuk apa? Aku bahkan hanya ingat satu nama untuk meminta pertolongan."

Jongup tersenyum getir.

"Tadi mungkin hanya kebetulan, Hyung. Aku yakin Daehyun hyung berada di posisi yang sama denganku, tapi ia memperlambat langkahnya."

Jongup melihat guratan kecewa pada senyum Youngjae.

"Aku tahu ini semua karena kami. Kau meragukanku karena Daehyun?" Youngjae menatap mata sipit Jongup, dan Jongup meyandarkan bahunya di leher sofa. Menghela napas berat sambil mengusap lehernya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Aku akan pamit pulang." Youngjae meletakan handuknya di atas meja dan beranjak dari sofa, sampai tangan Jongup menahannya. Jongup memijit pelipisnya sambil menyuruh Youngjae untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu berkeliaran di tengah malam sendirian."

"Lalu aku harus bermalam di rumah mantan kekasihku?"

Jongup tertawa dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Youngjae. Dia bahkan lupa jika telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Youngjae.

"Maaf telah meragukanmu, hyung."

Kali ini Youngjae tersenyum dengan tulus. Menyisir rambut Jongup yang menutupi matanya. Ini mungkin kode jika Jongup memintanya kembali. Matanya diburamkan oleh air mata, tapi Youngjae menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Jongup bangkit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri. Mengelus pipi bulat Youngjae dan mengecup bibirnya dalam. Meyakinkannya jika ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Jika aku mengucapkannya lagi, jangan didengarkan! Kau tahu aku ini bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Fufu~ Aku lagi mood bikin MoonJae. Salah satu couple favoritku :)

Mian kalo alurnya kecepetan. haha

Well, RnR Juseyo~


End file.
